


Forget It

by byungpeaches



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Byungchan menangis, namun tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 4





	Forget It

**Author's Note:**

> Beberapa ratus kata ini terinspirasi dari ending The World of The Married episode 12 (yang mau tau boleh dicek adegannya kayak apa).

“Brengsek.”

Tanpa sadar Byungchan sudah menampar laki-laki di hadapannya, sedikit terlalu kuat—sampai-sampai tangan kanannya terasa begitu panas, sakit. Tetapi tetap saja tidak sesakit dahulu, ketika dengan terang-terangan harga dirinya dilukai.

“Kamu _mau_ ini, Byungchan. Bilang kalau kamu _nunggu_ datangnya hari ini, hari ketika akhirnya aku mutusin untuk kembali ke kamu.”

“Han Seungwoo—” Byungchan meringis ketika satu pergelangan tangannya dicengkram dengan kencang. Ada hangat yang memaksa keluar dari kedua maniknya. Bukan karena rasa sakit, melainkan karena kedua bola mata yang _masih sama_ dengan yang dahulu ia kenal-yang selalu menatapnya _penuh cinta_. Sayangnya, ia perlu lama dahulu menjelajah di antara kebencian yang terpancar dengan begitu jelas. “Lepas…”

_“Just say you still love me.”_

_Menjijikan._

Ketika yang lebih tua malah mempertemukan belah bibir mereka dengan lancang.

_Menjijikan._

Ketika bukan malah melepas tautan tersebut, tetapi ia malah dengan suka rela membalas. Membiarkan setiap sudut mulutnya dirasakan dengan kasar.

Dalam waktu sekian menit saja Byungchan jadi lupa harga dirinya, sebenci apa ia pada Seungwoo karena melakukan hal gila di belakangnya, _mungkin persis detik ini._

“Kamu—”

Baru saja ia bisa kembali memasok oksigen yang nyaris habis, Seungwoo lagi-lagi membungkamnya, kali ini lidah dengan lidah. Hanya desahan yang timbul diantara isak ketika setiap inchi tubuhnya diberi _jejak_.

Mungkin, hanya itulah yang akan tertinggal ketika ia membuka mata di keesokan hari. Bahkan, mungkin akan jadi sulit untuk menatap bayangannya di depan cermin tanpa membenci dirinya sendiri.

Byungchan tidak bisa menahan erangannya ketika bagian bawahnya dipersiapkan. _Harusnya, ia hanya akan merasa sakit_. Bukan malah merasa begitu _dicintai_ ketika bahu hingga telinganya dikecup pelan-pelan, lalu dibisikkan kata-kata penenang penuh sayang.

“Maaf.”

Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan kencang, menahan apapun yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibir ataupun maniknya setelah suara lirih itu terdengar.

Byungchan menangis, namun tak ada lagi yang terdengar.

_Jangan katakan apapun._

“Maaf.”

_Dirinya hanya ingin lupa._

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
